Dream Lover 2: Only You and You Alone
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: With his and Simon's relationship growing strong, Alvin is happy. But, with a jealous ex, and a new boy he knows from his summer camp fawning over him, Alvin and Simon are going to have some problems when the boy is not giving up. Review please! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Now, I know I should be updating all my other stories, and publishing new ones when I can guarantee updates more often. But I just HAD to write this sequel! Please, show some love. Make me wanna update this story! I know you'll love it! Please, read and review. This is just the intro, I promise longer chapter as it moves on!**_

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Alvin and Simon smiled towards each other as they worked on their partner project together. It was a poster and essay talking about their summer vacation. Simon went back to his favorite childhood Science Camp, while Alvin went to Music Camp.

"Alvin, if you don't stop staring at me, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on our assignment." Simon told his brother.

"Yeah. Sorry, my bad." Alvin said with a small blush, looking at his paper. His smile got smaller. Simon chuckled.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just can't focus with someone so intent on staring at me." Simon tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry about me." Alvin brushed it off. For the rest of class, Alvin didn't look at Simon, just resumed his part of the assignment. Simon didn't press the issue. He wanted to wait till later, so he could talk to him when they were alone.

"Alvin!" Brittany called, tackling Alvin in a suffocating hug, her arms around his neck. Alvin hugged her back. Simon laughed at the random action.

"Britt...air..." He barely managed to get out. Simon's laughter went down to chuckling when the Chipette refused to let go.

"Brittany, he needs to breathe sometime." Simon said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Serves him right for leaving me over the summer." Brittany said, not seeing Alvin's normally tan face showing a hint of purple.

"Britt, he's turning purple." Simon pulled her off his brother. Alvin staggered back, massaging his throat and coughing.

"Oh, suck it up!" Brittany snapped, her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm some female wrestler."

"You mean a Diva?" Alvin breathed out. She raised an eyebrow. " Oh _no_! I'd _never_ assume you were a _Diva_! _Never_!" He said with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Alvin. How's Simon? I mean, sex wise. He getting better or worse?" She taunted. Simon flushed hotly, as did Alvin.

"Shut up! Sheesh!" Alvin grabbed her arm and yanked her away. "Why do you always do that?" He demanded as she pulled her arm out of his hand roughly.

"Nothing! Why do you always insult me?!" She demanded back. Alvin folded his arms, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because your air head needs to come down from the clouds every now and then." Alvin retorted. Brittany stomped her foot, furious with him and ashamed at having missed him so much over the summer.

She didn't lash out violently or verbally, she just growled and stormed off.

"Wow, Alvin." Simon said as he went over to his brother. Alvin looked at him. "Nice way to greet someone who clearly missed you a lot over the summer." Alvin sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Si, I can guarantee you, she only missed me because she was at an all-girl camping trip. I'm the first guy she sees every morning." Alvin said. Simon chuckled.

_That jerk!_ Brittany thought. _He still doesn't know how much I really do love him! Oh, Alvin Seville, I'm gonna make you so miserable! Just like how I felt when you left me for Simon!_

* * *

_**There's chapter one! Review please!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here's chapter two! Please enjoy, this story will get better as it goes on! Read and review!**_

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"So, Alvin. You never actually told me what happened during Summer camp." Simon stated, sitting next to Alvin on his bed. He'd bring up his weird behavior from school today after he found out more about his brother's summer.

"Oh, same old, same old. Sang, played guitar." Alvin shrugged, struggling not to blush at his memories from the summer camp.

"Really?" Simon asked with an arched eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like last year's. You had so much to brag about. Nothing else happened?"

Alvin looked at him. "Nothing new, OK?" He half way snapped at his brother's insistent prying. Simon sighed.

"Whatever. So, care to explain to me what was up with you today in school? During second period. You never stared at me like that before." Simon observed.

"I did go three months without seeing you. Why are you interrogating me, Simon?" He demanded. Simon narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Interrogating? I am not! _Excuse_ me for caring about you." Simon retorted. "I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and left Alvin's room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Alvin sighed, laying back on his bed. He covered his face with his pillow and let out an angry cry into the fluffy material.

"Oh, so you met Alvin during Summer camp?" Brittany asked the boy.

"Yeah. He's really cool." He said.

"That's nice. So, you like him a lot, don't you?" She asked with a gentle smile, seeing his blush.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"That's good to know. When are you enrolling into our school?" She asked.

"As soon as my parents and I finish moving in." He answered.

"OK. And don't worry, I won't tell Alvin I know you're in town." She replied. He smiled.

"Thanks." He replied, still blushing. Brittany giggled, smiling back.

Simon studied his Science book, trying to get his mind off of Alvin. It didn't help. Not in the least. He didn't want to think about the fight they just had. They've been home for almost two weeks and they're already fighting? It didn't seem right in Simon's mind.

He rested his cheek in his hand, flipping the page out of reflex. It seemed to him, something did happen at Summer camp for Alvin. Apparently it wasn't something Alvin wanted Simon to know about.

_This is the part where trust comes in, right?_ Simon thought. _I trust Alvin. I do. So, why doesn't he trust me enough to talk to me about it? _Simon sighed. This is harder than he expected. Simon shook the issue out of his head. What was there to stress about? Alvin was fine. He came home happy, there was nothing wrong with him.

Simon sat up more, shutting his text book. Alvin was fine. That's all that mattered. He forced his mind to think about the night they had when he got home. So much emotion was expressed through that. He put his hand on his cheek, feeling a hot blush form just from the memory.

He stood from his desk and sat on his bed. He couldn't get the memory out of his head now. He jumped when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Simon," it was Theodore. Simon stood and went over to his door, opening it.

"Yes, Theodore?" He asked. Theodore sighed and met Simon's gray eyes.

"What happened this time?" He asked. Simon's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Theodore folded his arms.

"You and Alvin had another fight, didn't you?" He replied. Simon scratched the back of his neck, looking away.

"It's not like this is anything new, Teddy." Simon replied, lowering his arm.

"It isn't, but I thought with you guys being apart for so long, that would be the last thing you guys would be doing." Theodore explained. Simon sighed.

"We'll work it out. Alright? We just need some time apart. We'll be fine." Simon said, obviously trying to convince himself more than Theodore. Theodore sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. I hope so. And next time, can you guys be more quiet?" Theodore asked with a knowing smile. He left Simon standing in his doorway, blushing as red as Alvin's cap.

Alvin stared at his ceiling. He willingly allowed the memory of that night to flood his mind, drowning everything else out. He relished the thought of being dominated, subdued. It excited him with just the memory in his mind. He blushed, feeling himself getting aroused. Mumbling a curse, he sat up. _This_ was the last thing he needed. Especially since he was still annoyed with Simon.

He let out a breath, glancing around his room. His secret was going to drive him crazy. What took place during Summer camp; it was something he did out of vulnerability and desire for Simon. Those damned dreams! He let out an angry breath mixed with sadness and guilt. It was those dreams, that desire, and the vulnerability that had gotten him into some trouble at camp.

He couldn't tell Simon. He'd die of shame, embarrassment and guilt if his brother found out. The thought of it was eating away at him already. He removed his cap and ran his hands through his hair.

"-Vin!" Alvin heard the last half of his name being called. Theodore must have been calling him for a good minute.

"What, Theodore?" Alvin called, not in the mood to answer his door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Alvin rubbed his face, thinking it over. Lowering his hands, he sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied. Theodore came in, shutting the door behind him. He went over to Alvin's bed and sat down across from him.

"What's going on, Alvin?" Theodore asked. Alvin shook his head.

"Nothing. Just another fight with Simon. I don't feel like going into detail right now." Alvin replied. Theodore blinked. Alvin sounded a lot different than Simon did. He actually sounded like something was bothering him.

"Alvin, please talk to me. I won't tell anyone, if you're worried." Theodore said in a more gentle tone. Alvin met his green eyes. Maybe that's what he needed, to tell somebody.

"No, Teddy. It's nothing. I'm gonna lay down for a bit, alright?" Alvin said with a forced smile. Theodore looked reluctant. He had seen that Alvin was tempted to tell him. But he didn't want to pressure his already stressed out brother.

"Ok, Al. I'll see you later." Theodore said with a small smile and left his room. Alvin sighed and laid down once more.

_I can already tell_, Alvin thought. _That this secret is going to drive me crazy. But, I can't tell Simon, Theodore, Dave. No one. This is my secret..._

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three! I'm doing my best to update this story as often as possible! It also helps that I know what I want to happen in each chapter. So, enjoy and please, please review!**_

_**-BrittanySeville18**_

* * *

"Mom, when can I enroll myself into school? I'm gonna fall behind." Ricky asked his mother.

"Sweetie, we barely started unpacking. Even if you were enrolled into school, you haven't unpacked your school materials." She retorted, putting up their kitchen supplies. He sighed. "Just be patient. You'll be able to start school next Monday,_ if _you help us unpack." She said with a smile.

"Alright." He said with a small smile. He grabbed a large box and went upstairs to begin the process of unpacking his things. _I'll get to start seeing Alvin more, this coming Monday._ He thought with a smile and blush.

**

Alvin and Simon resumed their partner project the next day. Unlike the rest of the class, these two were quiet. Simon watched Alvin through his annoyed, yet worried gray eyes.

"Alvin?" He said softly. Alvin ignored him, his face neutral as he continued writing his essay. "Alvin, I'm sorry." Simon said softly. Alvin sighed, set his pencil down, and then looked at Simon.

"Forget it, OK?" He said, his blue eyes practically begging Simon to do just that. Simon's eyes searched Alvin's.

"Alright. Fine." He said with a nod.

"OK." Alvin said. "And I'm sorry too, for what I said yesterday." Simon nodded again and resumed his own essay as did Alvin.

Brittany watched them from across the room. _Hm, it seems something is bothering Alvin. _She thought._ I wonder if it has anything to do with the boy who has a crush on him. This is gonna be **very** interesting. _Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she resumed her assignment as well.

Guilt ate away at Alvin from the inside. His neutral expression shifted into one of sadness and remorse. He felt tears threaten to blur his vision, but he forced them away.

Simon looked back at Alvin and instantly took notice to the drastic transition on his brother's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but a nagging thought in the back of his mind urged him not to.

_**What** is **wrong**, Alvin? **What** is eating away at you so much, that this pain and sadness shows so well? _Simon wondered, feeling Alvin's emotional turmoil through their bond. As they are triplets after all.

From across the room, Brittany studied the two. "Hey, Jason!" She whispered to Alvin's friend from a few desks away. He looked at her. She motioned for him to come over and he did, sitting beside her. She leaned in and whispered something to him.

He pulled back, asking "why do you want me to do that?"

"_Because,_ he needs your help. As a friend." She said in a 'it's so obvious!' tone. He sighed, shrugged and then nodded, going back to his desk. _Let's hope this works. Alvin, you can't give in before the competition even arrives. It'll spoil all the fun. **My** fun, at least._ She smiled.

***

At the end of the day, Alvin was on his way out of the school when he heard someone call his name. He turned and looked back at Jason. "Hey, Jay. What's up?" He asked, turning to face his friend.

"Hey, there's a party Friday night. My place. I forgot to see if you wanted to come too." He said. Alvin blinked in confusion.

"Uh...I don't know. I don't think I'm in the mood to be out right now." He replied. Jason smiled in understanding.

"I can tell you've been upset. I think a party will be the best way to ease your mind." He insisted.

"Jay-"

"Come on, Alvin. It'll be awesome!" He continued to persist. Alvin sighed, thinking it over.

"Fine. I'll go." He said. Jason smiled. "On _one_ condition." Jason sighed. "I leave when I feel like it."

"Alright, fine. I have _another_ condition." Jason countered. Alvin rolled his eyes. "You have to stay for at most an hour and a half. _Then_ you can leave when you want."

"Alright, whatever." Alvin gave in and left. _That was **very** random..._Alvin thought.

***

Simon was busy doing his homework early into the evening when there was the routine knock on his door. "Come in," he said as he set his pencil down.

In came Theodore. "Alvin left. Any idea where he went?" Simon looked at Theodore.

"Wait. He didn't tell you where he was going?" Simon asked. Theodore shook his head.

"I tried his phone. It's off." Theodore sighed and scratched his head in thought. "Where could he have gone?"

Simon thought as well. "I've got an idea. I'll go and see where he is. I need to talk to him anyway." Simon stood up and slipped his shoes on, grabbed his phone and house keys. "I'll see you later on." Theodore nodded and walked out of Simon's room to let his older brother out.

**

Ricky sighed gently, on his way back home. So, he had the route from his house to the school down. And the nearest stores. He just wondered if he was living close to or far from Alvin's house. _I can't believe I'll **actually** get to see him again._ He thought with a bright blush. His hazel eyes scanned the streets, the sun was beginning to set.

He continued walking, hoping he remembered where the nearest park was at. He sighed as he was soon drowned in his thoughts. _Only five more days until I start my new year in a new school. _His attention shifted when he thought he saw something familiar out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his left, his eyes settled on a form some distance away, walking the same way he was.

What made his heart race and a new blush spill over his cheeks was the oh-so-familiar red cap on that person's head.

**

Alvin sighed as he adjusted his cap so the sunlight was no longer in his face. _I have to clear myself of this guilt. I just need a way to do it without telling anyone._ He chuckled humorlessly at his own thought. _Yeah right, Seville. _He scanned the area, realizing he was getting closer to his destination: the park. The same place he went when he thought over his situation between himself and Simon. And where he finally decided to forgive Brittany.

His blue eyes scanned for his favorite bench, then found it. He walked into the park, making his way for the bench so he could sit and think. Something he dreaded as much as he needed. He was unaware of the hazel eyes watching him from a close distance. And of his brother, who was approaching him from the opposite direction.

* * *

_**Ooh, a cliffhanger! I think... O.o' lol. Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter! I love the reviews on this story. I can tell you guys like this story. I appreciate it. It really encourages me to update. I'll do my best to keep it going.**_

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Simon was the first person Alvin saw coming his way. He sighed, rolling his eyes away from his approaching brother. Doing that made his blue eyes settle on someone else. _Aw, crap! _His cheeks lit up like a fire. He looked towards Simon again. This was _not_ good! Panic replaced Alvin's previous emotions and he stood instantly and hurried towards Simon.

"Alvin-" Alvin grabbed Simon's arm and dragged him away, not looking back. "What are you doing _now_?" Alvin didn't reply.

_God, what is he **doing** here!? This is the **last** thing I need! _Alvin stopped walking once they got to their front porch.

"What was that about?" Simon asked. "It's like you saw something that scared the life out of you." Alvin mentally agreed to that statement. When Simon got no response, he decided to let it slide, for now. "Why did you leave out of nowhere?"

"I needed to think..." Alvin said, sounded distant.

"Alvin!" Simon called, making Alvin jump and his eyes focus on his brother. "What is going _on_ with you?" He demanded, upset that he won't talk to him.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Alvin stated, scanning the area behind Simon. He thought it best to go inside and did just that, Simon at his heels.

"Alvin!" Simon stopped him from ascending the stairs and made him look at him. "How many times do I have to remind you, what hurts you, hurts me? What makes you sad, makes me sad. How many times do I have to remind you of that until you remember it on your own?" He demanded. Alvin sighed, averting his gaze away from Simon.

"I don't know, Simon. I have a lot on my mind right now. Can we please not do this right now?" He asked gently.

"Fine, but we're going to talk about you and your attitude soon. Alright?" Simon said. Alvin didn't acknowledge Simon's last statement as he went upstairs and into his room. Another thing that Simon realized was Alvin's desire for him. He had a lot of desire radiating off him, but it seems like he himself was unaware of it.

_What is going on with you, Alvin?_ Simon wondered, each detail he's noticing making him worry that much more.

**

Alvin paced in his bedroom. _He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here!!! Crap! Dammit! Shit! Ugh! _Alvin chorused mentally _[A.N: I like the rhythm his thought had. Anyone else hear it? ^_~] _as he dropped himself onto his bed. He had never been more grateful of his only problem being inside his head, until that problem became a physical one. What in the world was he going to do!? So much for dealing with his guilt! Now he has the actual person here, in his neighborhood! Probably going to his school!

Alvin cursed into his pillow until his frustrated, confused, guilty tears _finally_ escaped him.

**

Ricky made his way back home in confusion. Why did Alvin run off when he saw him? That boy he was with must be his brother. Despite his confusion, Ricky smiled. He had seen him! He must live close if he was at the park. _Five more days. Five more days._

He was definitely looking forward to it.

****

Simon was getting beyond irritated with his distant brother. It was like he was never there anymore. He wouldn't even meet his eyes now. Ever since the park incident on Wednesday, it was now Friday, Alvin seemed consumed with his thoughts. He barely talked now, it was a shock he managed eating three times a day!

Now, Simon's normally long patience was shortening, and fast.

He studied his brother, wishing he could climb into his head and find out what was wrong with him. He thought they had the kind of relationship where no matter what the problem was, they could talk to each other. Sighing, Simon resumed his work. _Clearly_, he thought wrong.

_I haven't seen him here yet,_Alvin thought, writing his essay subconsciously._ Maybe he isn't coming here after all..._Alvin sighed, the thought sounded too good to be true. _Maybe Jason's party will be a good idea after all. _

"Alvin, can you please join me in the real world.." he heard Simon say in a slightly defeated tone. Alvin looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Si. I don't mean to be so thoughtful." It was Alvin's first actual response in two days. Simon met his eyes, tempted to ask him what was wrong, but knew it wouldn't do him any good.

"It's alright, Al." Simon responded._ You know you can talk to me, right?_ Was what he wanted to say as well, but he bit his tongue to stop the words. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure Alvin back into silence. "Are you...um, almost done with your essay?" He asked, trying to keep Alvin giving him verbal responses.

"Yeah, I'm on the conclusion right now." Alvin answered, sounded distant like always. Aside from his mixed up thoughts and emotions, Alvin's mind was also debating frequently back and forth between telling, and not telling Simon of his...issue. He came up with reasons as to why, and common sense knocked him back into the reality of the situation: are you out of your mind?!

"Alvin?" Simon said gently, making Alvin flinch slightly, indicating he had been deep in thought. Blue eyes met gray once more. Simon was tempted to ask once more, the look of pure loss in Alvin's eyes broke Simon's heart. _Is it that bad of a situation?_ Simon wondered helplessly.

Alvin managed to see Simon's look of utter helplessness flash through his face the moment their eyes connected. "Si, please stop worrying. I'm just dealing with some issues."

Simon was surprised Alvin brought it up this time. "Alvin, why won't you tell me what it is? Please, talk to me." His voice was drowned with desperation.

Alvin shook his head gently. "I can't." Was all he said and then resumed his assignment. Simon sighed sadly, doing his as well.

**

_Two more days._ Ricky reminded himself as he got his school supplies stored in his backpack. He was really looking forward to it. He set his backpack onto his bed and looked at his calendar. _Oh, that's right!_ He thought with a bright smile. _I'll get to see him tonight, during the party! Thanks **so **much, Brittany! _

* * *

_**Ok, I noticed that most of Alvin and Simon's conversations happen during class. It makes sense since Alvin uses his time at home to think, where there are no interruptions. As the story moves on, they'll be talking more in different areas. But, only once the drama settles in more. Oh! And I am not promising, I am Swearing! There will be a sex scene in this story! I swear! Ok now please review!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Drama, drama, drama! That's what you should prepare for with this story. Dramance is my genre! Hope you like this chapter. I would love for more reviews, though, please? Here's chapter 5!**_

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

That evening, Alvin was dressing for Jason's party. _An hour and a half and I can leave._ Alvin reminded himself. _I__ hope this will ease my mind a bit. _He was wearing a red tank top with a white polo shirt over it, buttoned up, leaving the first three buttons unbuttoned. His jeans were black, with a light shimmer on them that showed when in the light. His shoes were red to match his undershirt and cap. He sighed, adjusting his white polo, staring at his reflection.

"Going out?" Simon asked, coming up behind him. Alvin's gaze met Simon's through the mirror for a brief moment before he moved them away.

"Yeah. For a couple of hours." Alvin answered, moving from the mirror and Simon and sitting on his bed. "I'll be leaving around nine." It was eight thirty now. Simon sat beside his brother.

Simon felt himself blush when he could practically feel Alvin's desire radiating off his body. "Alvin..." Simon whispered. Alvin looked at him. Did he not feel it? Simon could practically feel it, and it was making him hot. Simon smiled slightly. He wanted to take Alvin right then and there, but Alvin wasn't mentally into it, Simon could tell. He didn't want to force his brother into anything. Not for his own desires.

"I'll be back soon, OK Si? So don't go out looking for me this time. I'll have my phone on." Alvin told his brother. Simon nodded.

"OK, Alvin. I trust you." Simon said gently. Alvin wanted to scream at that declaration. He let out a silent breath, lowering his eyes slightly.

Ricky was dressing as well. Brittany said to leave around nine fifteen. He was going to wear a black shirt, faded black jeans and white shoes to go with his white cap. He didn't wear caps because Alvin did. He was wearing it because his deceased brother left it for him. He had said, whenever he needed real luck, to wear it.

He had wore it the night he met Alvin, and every time afterward. It had always brought him luck.

He combed down his black hair before applying his cap. His hazel eyes stood out compared to the colors he was wearing. Just what he wanted. The white of his outfit complimented his porcelain skin tone.

_I get to see Alvin tonight! _

Simon watched his brother leave through his window. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. But, this time, Simon ignored it.

Alvin knocked on Jason's door, hearing the loud music and people from inside through the wooden material. The door opened, which made Alvin wonder how they heard him. He went inside, his sensitive ears adjusting to the loud music instantly. As he is a rock and roller. He navigated his way around dancers, talkers and making out-ers.

He wanted Jason to see he had arrived, so when he left, he knew he had been there. He found his friend by the snack table. "Jay!" Alvin shouted over the music. His friend turned and saw Alvin.

"Hey Al!" He shouted over the music. "Glad you made it! An hour and a half then you can leave!" He checked his watch. "At...ten thirty four!" Alvin nodded, grabbing a cup of fruit punch.

"Jay! This doesn't have alcohol in it, does it?" He asked. He didn't want to think he was drinking anything like that.

"Al, this is _me_ you're talking to!" came his friend's response. At that, Alvin set the cup down with a sigh and left the table, going over to a wall, leaning against it.

"Alvin!" came a girl's voice, Alvin looked over and into bright brown eyes. She stepped through the crowd, going over to him. "Hey Alvin! Dance with me?" She asked, grabbing his hands and pulling him from the wall. "Please, Alvin?"

That was the last thing he needed, he couldn't handle being begged into something. "Alexis, I really don't feel like dancing right now." He said. She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"_Please_, Alvin? Just _one_ dance?" She insisted. Alvin's barrier broke. He smiled.

"Fine. Just one though." He said. She smiled and lead him onto the dance floor.

Ricky arrived to the house fifteen minutes after Alvin did like Brittany had said. This was his chance to see Alvin again, face to face. He was anxious and excited. He knocked as loudly as possible. The door opened and he went in.

The loudness of the music left his ears ringing until he was adjusted. He looked around. What would Alvin wear to an event like this? He kept his eyes pealed for a red cap.

He walked around, avoiding the food and snacks. He wanted to find Alvin and talk to him. He left the kitchen area and went upstairs, as he moved up, the noise downstairs got softer. He trailed his hands along the doors, every other one had muffled moans escaping it. He tried not to listen to it, feeling himself heat up in his face and somewhere else.

He pressed his ear to a door that was silent on the inside. Maybe Alvin was in there. He bit the inside of his lip, opening the door gently. He peeked in, seeing a figure laying down. It was dark, but he caught sight of a red cap on the person's stomach. His heart raced with excitement and he went in, easing the door closed behind him.

Alvin didn't move, he must have fallen asleep or was deep in thought. Ricky filled in the distance between the two of them and sat beside his laying form. This made Alvin shift, he turned his head towards the area where the weight now sat and opened his eyes. They locked with hazel ones. He sat up instantly.

"Ricky?! What are you doing here?" Alvin asked, feeling anxiety flood him from the inside.

"I wanted to talk to you. I was also invited here." He replied. Alvin's eyes searched Ricky's.

"Rick-" He was cut off when Ricky reached out to him, running his fingertips along Alvin's cheek. This made Alvin blush bright red and move further onto the bed, away from Ricky.

"Alvin...you're doing it again." Ricky said in a thoughtful, knowing tone. Alvin's heartbeat increased once more.

"D-doing what?" He asked in a shaky voice. He had a feeling he knew what he meant. Ricky advanced, sitting on on his knees in front of Alvin.

"The same thing you were doing the last night during camp." Ricky clarified. Alvin's already red face flushed more.

"R-Ricky...you...we... please, don't..." Alvin stammered. Ricky smiled.

"That's the same thing you said then too." He replied.

Simon sighed as he laid in bed. That nagging feeling hadn't lessened in the slightest. He was worried. But, what was he worried about? He had nothing to really be worried about.

He shifted under his blankets, checking the time. It was nine forty five now. Alvin should be home soon. Maybe _then_ he could chance talking to him.

For now, he was forced to try and figure out why he was worried so much.

"Stop...please.." Alvin gasped, trying to push Ricky away from him, who was trailing light kisses down his neck. "We can't...not again.." Ricky pulled up and met Alvin's eyes. Pure desire was in his blue orbs.

"Aw, but Alvin..." He caressed Alvin's cheek. "You want it. Don't you?" He nuzzled Alvin's nose with his, his hand busying itself with Alvin's polo shirt.

"Please, Ricky...we can't.." He stopped his hand before it undid all his buttons. "I can't..." Hazel eyes met blue ones.

"Alvin, just relax." He said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Alvin's.

Alvin's eyes filled with tears as he felt his desire overrule his right mind.

Closing his eyes, he kissed back.

* * *

_**A few of you guessed right with what Alvin did. Let's see, tell me, should I write out a sex scene between these two, or Alvin and Simon? Both? **_

_**Updates may be slower now, since I was using my classroom computer. I'll do my best. I'm not updating until I can, and until you answer the above question. OK? So, answer it please! In reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Short chapter, I know. And it starts off with a sex scene. Please tell me what you think. I'm saving more detail for Alvin and Simon's scene. Yes, there's a scene for them. Of course. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Please enjoy and review for me.**_

_**-BrittanySeville18**_

* * *

Alvin gasped. He couldn't be _doing_ this! Another gasp escaped him, his body moving in tune with the one above him. Something so _undeniably wrong _shouldn't feel so good. He moaned, arching his back, his eyes closed.

He was shushed gently by the person above him. He leaned over and sucked lightly on his neck. Alvin gasped, wanting to push him away, but he couldn't. It felt so good. He hated his desire. He hated Ricky. And he hated his damn guilt! It made no sense, how he could feel guilty for doing something, and end up doing it again. At this very moment. More guilt to dwell on later, that's if, he can mange to stop this from fully happening right now...

Alvin bit his lower lip to prevent from releasing a moan of pleasure. He could feel it. He was preparing him for the pleasure. His finger grazed his prostate with the knowledge of where it was... only someone who had gotten that far would know. The action couldn't keep him from crying out. He clutched his shoulders, arching his back and meeting the prodding digit's pumps with a swift buck of his hips.

As much as his right mind told him how wrong this was and that it needed to end, now! He couldn't manage the words or actions signaling he wanted it to end. He wasn't even sure if Ricky would stop if he told him to.

***

Simon sighed as the nagging ceased to leave. He turned in bed and looked out the window. Was something happening? Should he really be worried? He didn't know. He just wondered where Alvin was right now. He was late and he hasn't called like he said he would. Simon's trust in his brother was starting to diminish with each second his worry was increasing. It made no sense to him how it worked this way, but it did.

He glanced at the clock again, turned once more and closed his eyes. _What are you doing, Alvin?_

_***_

Ricky silenced Alvin's cry with a kiss. Now within Alvin, he was overwhelmed with pleasure and sheer happiness. He felt he was back where he belonged. He eased his lips down Alvin's neck, starting off at a slow and gentle pace. Alvin's breath hitched and he forced back a moan.

"Ricky..." He breathed out. Alvin's eyes opened when he felt him sucking on his neck. Something in his mind screamed: _"Bad! Don't let him do that!"_ But, it felt so good. And he couldn't figure out why it was a bad thing. His mind wouldn't work for him.

Sensing Alvin's desire spike, Ricky quickened his pace, wanting to pleasure Alvin more than the last time. He nuzzled Alvin's neck, licking the dark mark he had made. Now, everyone would see he belonged to him.

****

Alvin got home over an hour late. Easing the front door closed, Alvin adjusted his jacket so his hickey was shielded. He had been cursing and scolding himself the last half hour for what he had allowed to happen. He was so stupid! He almost screamed. Covering his mouth, he looked around. Something was off.

Lowering his hand, he eased his way towards the kitchen, peeking in. No one there. He went into the den. Nope. He made his way upstairs as quietly as possible. Being a full time schemer, he was very good at sneaking.

No sounds up here. So, what was he feeling that was off? Alvin's eyes widened. It wasn't _here_ that was off! It was something he had _forgotten_! Some_one_! Crap! He had _totally_ forgotten about Simon the moment Ricky advanced on him.

Alvin sighed and made his way towards Simon's door. He gently opened it and looked in. He was sound asleep. Closing the door back and going into his own room, Alvin wondered a lot of things. But two main things clung to his mind.

One, what would he do if Simon sensed his desire had gone down drastically? The only way that it would go down was if he had sex with someone.

Two, what on Earth would he tell Simon when he asked why he was out so late, and why he hadn't called him?

Changed, Alvin laid on his bed hidden under his blanket. He ran his hand over the area he knew the mark was. "I am so damn stupid!" He mumbled. He heaved a sigh and covered his head up more.

* * *

_**Ooh! Alvin! I'm telliiiiiiing!!! LOL. That's this chapter. I really am sorry it's short. But, the next chapter will be longer I promise. I just wanted to update. So, review! Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well what do you know, a new chapter! I'm surprised as well, to say the least. I'm sorry this chapter isn't long, but it is longer than the previous ones for sure. I'm going to work on lengthening the chapters so they'll at least measure up to the first story. Also, if there are any tense confusion in this chapter, I'm sorry. I just finished reading a first person series, and my being a third person writer, I got mixed up.**_

_**So, with that said and done, please read on!**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

Alvin closed his locker door, revealing his younger brother standing at his right. He was briefly startled by the presence but recovered and faced him. Alvin looked into his gray eyes before shifting his gaze and looking down the hall. He visibly paled at the sight of the person entering the building.

Simon saw Alvin's face lose its tan color and his pupils dilate. "What is it?" he asked. Getting no answer, Simon began to turn and see for himself what has momentarily shocked his brother, but Alvin reacted faster.

Grabbing his brother's shoulder, Alvin made him look back at him saying, "It's nothing." Simon arched an eyebrow, not convinced. But naturally, he let it slide. Alvin was still distracted, his gaze shifting from Simon to the person who just walked into the main office. "So," Alvin said, finally giving Simon his attention. "What do you want?"

Simon let out a breath and ran his hand over his hair. "Alvin-" the bell signaling class to start cuts him off. Alvin, who normally doesn't care about punctuality, didn't move. Simon watched the students walk past them, heading towards their classes.

Alvin kept his gaze fixated on the people walking and was relieved when he didn't see Ricky. He had felt his heart stop, literally, when he saw him walk into the building. The knowledge that he was in his school filled Alvin with dread. He had no sanctuary aside from his home now.

Simon spoke up after a minute, "I'll talk to you at lunch?" Alvin met his gaze, hesitating to agree with his brother's suggestion. "Please?" Alvin swallowed and found himself nodding.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside at the bench we normally sit at," Alvin said. Simon smiled and nodded. With that, both brothers turned and walked to their classes.

* * *

Ricky was handed his schedule and smiled at the attendance woman. "Thank you," he said, shifting his backpack onto his shoulder and looking over his schedule.

"Oh, we can't forget this," the woman said, handing Ricky a lock and his combination. "You're at locker 314B. Now hurry up, before you're too late to your first class." She shooed him away playfully. Ricky smiled once more, nodded and left the office.

Walking down the hall, he watched the locker numbers, waiting for his to come up. 312B...313B... 314B, here he is. He opened the locker and put his backpack into it. He looked over his schedule. _Geometry..._He opened his backpack and pulled out a new notebook and two pencils before closing his locker. He looked at his lock before turning it over and removing the combination from the back. He turned the dial around three times, unlocking it, and then attached it to his locker. He locked it and headed to his first class.

* * *

Alvin tapped his pencil on his notebook impatiently. He had way too much on his mind, and he couldn't decided what to think about first. There was the fact that Ricky was now in his school, walking the same exact halls as he was. And there was Simon, and what he was going to have to say to his brother come lunch time. He didn't know what to think about first.

He looked at the clock, he had two more class periods until lunch, and for all he knew, Ricky may end up in one of his classes by then. He sighed, he just didn't know what to do.

The door to the class opened and naturally, everyone turned to see who was coming in. Alvin's blue eyes widened, and he blushed when he saw Ricky come in. Hazel eyes met blue ones before Alvin looked down at his paper.

Ricky smiled when he saw Alvin. He looked around for any open desks when the teacher asked his name. "Ricky Michaelson." She checked her roll sheet and marked him present.

"Try not to be late to anymore classes," she instructed. "Have a seat." The class looked back ahead while Ricky took a seat two away from Alvin on the right.

_This can't be happening! _Alvin thought as he struggled to concentrate on the numbers and shapes that made up the subject of Geometry. _This can **not** be happening! _He could feel Ricky's gaze on him, watching him intently.

It's like the world wanted to punish him. He didn't know why though. He could only hope that things wouldn't get any worse...

* * *

The bell signaling class was over went off thirty-five minutes later. Alvin practically ran out of class and directly into his female counterpart. "Sorry Britt," he apologized distractedly.

Brittany took a step back and looked him over. "What's got you on the run, Alvin?" she asked. Alvin straightened up and looked around.

"Nothing, I just...have to use the bathroom," he lied poorly. Brittany raised an eyebrow. She saw Ricky walk out behind Alvin, and stifled a smile. She watched him reach out to him. When their gazes locked, Brittany gave him a subtle shake of her head, saying _not yet_. Ricky lowered his hand and nodded, turned and looked for where his next class would be.

Brittany let out a breath, grabbing Alvin's attention.

"Well, since you need to use the bathroom so badly, you better go before the second bell rings, right?" Alvin looked at her before nodding and walking away.

Alvin walked into the bathroom and breathed out a sigh. He went over to the sink and turned the faucet on warm. He cupped his hands under the running water and brought them to his face, wetting it. After repeating the action two more times he turned the water off and grabbed some paper towels and patted his face dry. He heard the bell go off and threw the paper away. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Seville?_ He asked himself, feeling multiple emotions pile themselves onto him as the reality of the situation fully hit him. He felt the urge to cry as his mind played back the night of the party, as he realized that his actions were unforgivable. He was still working through his summer actions, and now has to work with more recent actions, such as what happened just last Friday…

He leaned against one of the stalls and ran his hand over his face. He had so many questions to answer alongside dealing with what had happened. Like, why was Ricky able to do what he had been so sure only Simon could do? Not only that, but he had done it twice. Why was he weak around Ricky? What was going on?

Alvin straightened up, checked the time, and left the bathroom to go to class. Just as he opened the door, he froze when he saw Ricky just about to enter the bathroom.

Ricky blinked at first and smiled. Alvin snapped his jaw shut and looked around.

Ricky took in Alvin's appearance and raised an amused eyebrow. "Small world, isn't it?" Alvin refocused his eyes on Ricky as he squeezed past him and went into the bathroom. Alvin turned and followed him in, not sure why he was compelled to do so.

"Yeah, very small," Alvin agreed. He resisted the urge to ask, "What are you doing here?" Ricky folded his arms over his chest and faced Alvin, a small smile on his face. "What?"

"I thought you'd be a bit happier to see me," Ricky said casually, tossing his short bangs out of his left eye with a swift move of his head. Alvin blushed and looked away.

_Even if I could afford to be happy, I don't think I could manage to…_ Alvin sighed and looked at him. "I have some things going on; my mind has been preoccupied the past few weeks…" Ricky nodded and walked over to him, leaving less than a foot long gap between them.

"Anything I can do to help…_distract…_you?" he asked lowly, looking at Alvin through long eyelashes. Alvin swallowed, his blush deepening. He took a step back.

"Uh… N-No… I think I can handle it…" He bumped into one of the sinks as he continued backing up. Ricky smiled.

"I'm glad to see you again, Alvin. You have no idea what it means to me, being so close to you," he said gently. Alvin nodded.

"I-I sh-should…" he motioned to the door. "Class…" he said. Ricky smiled and nodded. Alvin turned and hurried out of the bathroom.

Ricky's smile faded as he looked into the mirror. He ran his hand through his bangs, fixing them. Alvin was way too nervous and hesitant around him. _He's hiding something, _Ricky thought. His smile returned. He loved trying to figure Alvin out. _Maybe there'll be more excitement than I thought. _

* * *

During Lunch, Alvin got his food and made his way absently to the bench he agreed to meet Simon at. He sat down and looked at his food. Vegetarian pizza, ranch, cherry pie (because it's red), grapes, and some other stuff he didn't process as his mind drifted back to his encounter with Ricky.

He stared at his food for a minute before picking up some of his grapes and eating them one by one. It was at this time Simon arrived.

He set his tray down and sat in front of Alvin. "Hey Alvin," Simon began, hoping to ease any tension between them before diving into the real conversation he hoped to have.

Alvin looked at Simon before averting his gaze to the side. Simon took notice instantly and tried not to be disappointed. He should know by now nothing with Alvin ever comes easily.

"Well, how was class?" he asked, trying to make it easier for Alvin to open up. Alvin shrugged. "Alvin, please?"

Blue eyes looked into gray ones.

"Please, Alvin, don't push me away anymore," Simon said earnestly. Alvin lowered his gaze back to his food.

The older of the two let out a breath and scanned the yard. He was glad he couldn't find Ricky, and wondered how long his absence was going to last. Finally, he looked back at Simon. "I'm not trying to, Simon," he said.

Simon blinked and sat back slightly, as though appalled by his brother's words. "Not trying to?" he asked softly. "How can you honestly tell me that, Alvin?" Alvin blinked. "This whole time you've deliberately pushed me away to keep whatever was going on to yourself."

Alvin remained silent. It was true. But how could he tell Simon something like this without having some serious repercussions afterward? He could lose everything he has with Simon, including his trust. On both brotherly and relationship levels. He just couldn't risk it. He refused to.

But then, there was the possibility of Simon somehow finding out on his own. And Alvin was sure that would be far worse in the end than how it would end if he simply told him.

"Alvin," Simon broke into his brother's thoughts. Alvin looked at him. "I need you to focus right now, please? I'm trying to help you. I want to understand what's going on."

Alvin nodded, looking around absently. His eyes widened when he saw Ricky coming over with a tray of food.

Simon followed Alvin's gaze and looked over at Ricky. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Alvin and then back at the other boy. Ricky approached the table with a smile.

"Is it alright if I join you guys?" he asked. Simon smiled.

"We were having a personal conversation," he answered. Both look to Alvin, who was ripping his pizza into several small pieces. Simon and Ricky both raised their eyebrows, Simon in confusion, Ricky in amusement.

Ricky directed his attention to Simon, "Did Alvin tell you we went to Music Camp together?" Simon looked at Ricky. Alvin felt his heartbeat speed up.

"No, he didn't. What's your name?" Simon asked.

"Ricky. I just started school here today," Ricky said, sitting down beside Simon on his left. Simon was curious as to why Alvin never mentioned Ricky. He always tells him when he makes a new friend, especially one who shares an interest in music.

Simon looked over at Alvin, who seems to have gone from thoughtful to nervous. He looked at Ricky, "So, you know each other well? Because he's never mentioned you."

Ricky's expression faltered slightly, but he recovered quickly enough that Simon couldn't place the emotion that had flashed through his hazel eyes. "Well, we know each other to an extent. About as well as you can get to know someone over a period of a few months, that is."

Alvin didn't know what Ricky was up to, not bringing anything up to Simon. All he knew was that he wasn't ready to relax until he knew where Ricky was heading with being here and talking to Simon so casually.

He had mentioned to Ricky during camp that he was extremely close to Simon, and that he told him just about everything. So maybe the fact that he hadn't mentioned him to Simon seems weird to him somehow, and slightly insulting, considering everything that happened during camp.

"Really?" Ricky asked smiling despite the hurt only Alvin could recognize in his voice. "He's told me about you. How smart you are, how close you two are. You know… the basics."

Simon smiled and looked over at Alvin, who was eating his pie. He could faintly see the shaking his hand was doing as he held the spoon in his hand. He looked at Ricky as he continued talking.

"I'm just curious as to why Alvin's so quiet right now," he said. Alvin looked up at Ricky, and then over at his brother.

"I already told both of you, I have some stuff on my mind," he said defensively. He shot Ricky a firm look before going back to his pie. He would love to just get up and leave, but he wasn't going to until either one of the two across from him left first. There was no way he was going to leave them alone together.

For the next five minutes Simon and Ricky talked about common things such as: music instruments, some of their current classes, and other things Alvin decided were safe for them to converse about.

Throughout that time, they ate, so when Ricky was finished, he excused himself. Alvin watched him stand; Ricky winked at him and left, taking his empty tray with him.

"He seems nice," Simon said with a smile and looked at Alvin. Alvin shrugged and continued to prod at his pie with his fork. "Why didn't you mention him before?"

"It didn't cross my mind," he answered. He ate a piece of his pizza, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Alvin," Simon pushed his tray aside and rested his forearms on the table, leaning forward slightly. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Alvin sighed and sat up straighter, looking at his brother. "I really don't think… you should give me that option, Simon," he said softly. Simon straightened up as well, but remained leaning towards his brother.

"You don't think I should give you the option of talking to me or not?" Simon asked clearly surprised by what his brother said.

Alvin shook his head. "No. If you want me to talk to you, I need for you to be more insistent." This was true. Alvin wanted to talk to Simon, but he wasn't pressured enough to talk. He was pressured more to keep it to himself. It was now he realized he was going to need Simon to be more persistent in his wanting to know what's going on.

Simon was torn by this statement. He wanted to have Alvin talk to him, he really did. He was only insisting as often because he could feel and see the effects of having something on his mind so clearly. But he wasn't sure about not giving Alvin an option. He didn't like the idea of pressuring him so harshly.

There was silence between the two until the bell went off. Their eyes met before Alvin broke the contact and looked away, standing with his tray and leaving the bench.

Simon sighed. He didn't think either of them benefited at _all_ from this talk.

* * *

**_That's the chapter! Please review for me and tell me what you think! Review! ^-^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Another chapter! Wow! I don't have much to say about this chapter. Just read and review please._**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

Alvin was first to leave the school building out of the three of them. He hoped he wouldn't run into Ricky, and was glad when he didn't. Now he had to be worried about Simon or Theodore running into him and ending up leading him straight to their house.

Alvin stopped walking and leaned against a streetlight pole. He watched the students file out and waited for Ricky. He wasn't sure why he was waiting, all he knew was he wanted to make sure his obsessed schoolmate wouldn't find out where he lived. He shuddered at the things that could happen if he knew something as simple as their address.

Before he came out, his two younger brothers did.

"Hey, Alvin, what are you doing? Normally you'd be long gone by now," Theodore observed as he and Simon stood on Alvin's right side, unknowingly blocking him from being able to see.

"I'm just waiting," Alvin said vaguely, looking ahead now.

Simon and Theodore looked at one another briefly. "_For_…?" Simon pressed gently. Since he and Theodore were with him, Simon was sure they weren't who he was waiting for.

Silence was Simon's answer.

"Are you waiting for Ricky?" he tried again. Alvin's blue eyes shifted and met Simon's gray ones. "You are… well, can we wait with you?" Simon wondered why Alvin hadn't simply said yes or no. There was so much about his brother he slowly knew less and less of. And this fact saddened him deeply.

Before Alvin could answer, the person he had been waiting for made his appearance. "Hey everyone," Ricky said with a bright smile. Simon and Theodore returned the gesture, whereas Alvin simply averted his gaze elsewhere. "Wow, do you three look alike!" This was his first time seeing all three Seville brothers at once.

"That's part of being triplets," Theodore said, giving Ricky a once over before looking at Alvin. There was something severely off about his oldest brother, and he sensed it was linked to Ricky. Ricky's light laughter pulled Theodore's attention back to him.

"So, what are you three planning on doing now?" he asked, shifting his backpack and putting it onto both of his shoulders.

"Homework," Simon answered.

"Yeah, and then making dinner," Theodore said. He couldn't wait to make the newest recipe he and Eleanor had come up with over the weekend.

"And you, Alvin?" Ricky asked, turning his hazel eyes to his sole reason for being where he was at today.

Alvin looked at his brothers, and then focused his eyes on Ricky's. "I don't know… Homework, eat, and get some sleep, I guess." Ricky smiled.

He looked back at Theodore. "You were mentioning a recipe earlier, Theodore-"

Alvin tuned them out, thinking the conversation was harmless. He met Simon's eyes and could tell he was trying to figure him out again. He almost smiled. His problems were beyond the level of being read through his eyes. They were much more complicated than that. Still, he could tell Simon was becoming hurt by their lack of communication. This whole thing was really interfering with their relationship as well.

"Sure, why not?" Theodore asked with a bright smile. Alvin blinked and looked at the two conversing people in front of him. Wait, what just happened? "Simon," Theodore looked to Simon, who was normally left in charge, for an answer to his upcoming question. "Can Ricky come over and help me make dinner?"

Alvin bit back his _"What?" _of surprise and looked at Simon almost desperately. _Please, Simon, don't do this…_

Simon looked at Alvin, and then at Theodore. He let out a breath and looked at Ricky. For some reason, he knew doing this was going to have _some _sort of effect on Alvin. He was almost tempted to say no, considering how out of it Alvin's been.

But then he remembered: _"...If you want me to talk to you, I need for you to be more insistent." _And what could be more insistent than having his friend over? A friend who clearly had some sort of impact on him.

But still, he wasn't entirely sure Alvin could be pushed the right way with Ricky thrown around in his face.

But, like any normal scientist with a hypothesis, he'd have to experiment to get a serious result. So, with that final thought, he faced Theodore and looked at both him and Ricky. "Sure, why not?" he subconsciously quoted his baby brother.

Alvin's face paled instantly and he looked around almost desperately before he lowered his gaze. Was _no one_ on his side anymore?

* * *

Theodore and Ricky chatted animatedly about the recipe they'd be working on together. Apparently Ricky took some cooking classes for a few years and loves cooking almost as much as Theodore did.

While they talked, Simon and Alvin walked behind them in silence.

Simon glanced at Alvin. He had seen a reaction to his decision, but aside from that, Alvin said nothing and didn't protest against it.

He felt badly for doing this and it irritated him at not being sure why. He just knew that whatever friendship Alvin and Ricky had formed, it was a bit rocky on Alvin's end. But then again, lately what he knew about Alvin was slim to nothing. And what he did know now-a-days he found he was second-guessing himself.

He was growing more and more impatient with this whole thing. He wanted to help Alvin, he really did. And in some ways it seemed Alvin wanted his help, just not enough to accept it.

Alvin saw the park coming up, and his favorite bench. Then he remembered the day in the park when he saw Ricky and Simon coming from opposite directions. He blinked, this meant they had already bypassed where Ricky lived. He looked back down the empty sidewalk, but had no idea what he was looking for.

Facing ahead again, he felt impending dread fill him as he saw their house coming closer. There were so many things he wanted to do to avoid his last sanctuary no longer being just that, a sanctuary. He would truly have no place where Ricky was no longer a part of once he knew where he lived.

This couldn't be happening. He truly felt like the world was against him. Sure, what he had done was wrong, and he was still coping with the tremendous guilt his actions caused, but was there no mercy in the world? It wasn't like he had just given Ricky access out of the blue. He had done several things to get it.

Simon watched his brother, not sure what was going on in his mind, but it was clearly a lot. He looked up at Theodore and Ricky as they made their way to the front door. "Theodore," he called. Theodore and Ricky both looked back. "You guys go ahead. I need to talk with Alvin for a minute, alright?"

Theodore smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Simon, we'll get to work on dinner. I can do my homework later, it's not a lot." Simon nodded and watched him unlock the door and head inside, Ricky following suit. He waited for the door to close before facing Alvin again.

Alvin looked at Simon as if he wanted to pour his heart out to him. But the damage was done. The first thing Alvin wanted to say to his brother was, _"Why?" _but that would lead into too many things he wasn't ready to discuss. So he remained silent, staring into his brothers eyes until it became too intense, he had to look away.

"Alvin," Simon said with a breath. "I just want to understand." Alvin shook his head quickly and looked at the door.

"_No_, you _don't_…" he said, looking back at Simon. "You _don't _want to understand."

"How can you think that, Alvin? After everything we've been through, how can you think that I wouldn't want to know what's bothering you?" Simon demanded.

"Because I know!" Alvin snapped, startling Simon with the change in his tone. "I know what it is! And I know how you'll take it! And I know you'd regret wanting to know once and if you knew." He sighed. "Just take my word for it, will you?"

Simon shook his head instantly. "No." He remembered what Alvin has said earlier. He wasn't going to let Alvin try and drop this situation, especially now that he knew Alvin wanted to talk to him. He just needed to try harder, be more persistent than he had been in the beginning. "No," he repeated, and headed to the door.

Alvin followed him inside and hurried up to his room, shutting and locking his door behind him.

Ricky heard the door slam and looked over at Simon, confused. "What's going on?" His hands were gloved and he had been working on getting a pot of water boiling while Theodore cut the vegetables.

Simon shook his head. "Just a misunderstanding. He'll be fine."

Ricky looked toward the staircase, trying to see if he could pinpoint how far down the hall Alvin's room was based on the sound of his door. He looked at Simon. "Do you guys share a room or are you separate?"

"Separate, of course. You think I'd be this calm if I shared a room with Alvin 24/7? No way," Simon answered. Ricky smiled.

"He told me you guys shared a room throughout your childhood, I can't remember if he said that had changed. That's why I'm asking," he explained. Simon nodded.

"Yeah, we got our own rooms when we turned twelve. Dave thought it was best since we were bound to hit puberty soon, and since we argued a lot as kids, he thought individual rooms would decrease that for when we got older."

Ricky nodded and grabbed the pasta, setting it on the counter beside the pot. He was trying to figure out how to ask what part of the hall Alvin's room was without making it seem weird. But another part of him was tempted to leave it alone and find a way to find out for himself.

He liked that idea best. For now, he was content with cooking their dinner with Theodore. The Seville Brothers weren't a bad group to hang out with. They were pretty laid back. Very different from one another no doubt, but meshing well at the same time.

Aside from Alvin as his favorite, he found he couldn't decide who he liked best out of the younger siblings. He had something in common with both of them. He wasn't ever sure of he should bother naming favorites; Alvin's name was reserved for that anyway.

He was curious, but naturally unthreatened by, Simon's deep care and concern for Alvin. Based on what the red clad chipmunk had told him, they had a very rocky and unstable relationship as children. He was curious as to how and when that all changed. Based on what he's seen so far, they haven't had any issues or arguments, or anything leading up to it. At least, up until Alvin went to his room a few minutes ago.

He wasn't there to witness what had happened, and settled for what Simon had said it was. A misunderstanding. But about what? Ricky smiled inside. He was becoming quite the curious person lately.

He was startled when his phone vibrated. He removed his gloves and pulled his phone out while walking to the den. It was his mom. He had forgotten to call her and let her know he wasn't coming straight home.

"Sorry Mom," he said into the phone, sitting on the loveseat.

"_It's alright, Sweetie. I was just worried, it being your first day and all. So, everything went well?"_

"Yeah, everything's great. I love my new school. I'm at a friend's house. He and I had gone to Music Camp together, that's how we met. We're just cooking. I'm helping his brother with a new recipe he and his girlfriend had made."

"_Oh that's wonderful news. I guess you won't be eating at home then. Have fun. Call me when you're on your way home, and don't be out too late."_

"Don't worry Mom. I'm literally a few houses down. I'll call you later. Love you."

"_I love you too, Sweetie."_

Ricky put his phone back and stood. He went over to the kitchen. "Uh… where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, second door on the left," Theodore answered. Ricky smiled.

"Thanks." He made his way to the stairs and climbed up. He walked down the hall glancing at the doors. He knew instantly which door was Alvin's. The giant star with his name written on it was a good hint.

He faced it and then knocked three times on it.

* * *

**_There we have it! Review for me please!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_And so another chapter has been born! Hope you all will like it! Thank you, Munk19, for giving me some ideas on where this should go._**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

Alvin looked towards his door. He assumed it was Simon trying to make amends, and so he snapped, "Go away! I'm not in the mood to hear what you have to say."

Ricky smiled on the other side of the door. He knocked once more. He heard movement and the door was unlocked.

Alvin pulled the door open so hard, his hat nearly flew off from the wind the action had caused. He stopped in his tracks at seeing Ricky there instead of Simon.

Hazel eyes met ice blue ones before they shifted and looked around the room behind Alvin. He looked back at Alvin with a soft smile. "Simon told me you two had a misunderstanding outside. Are you alright?"

Alvin barely processed what he had asked, his heart and mind racing. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. "Uh…yeah, I'm fine."

Ricky arched an eyebrow, his smile transitioning into a smirk. "Glad to hear it. Can I see your room? I'm curious as to what it looks like."

Alvin visibly hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at his bedroom. He looked at Ricky, struggling to hide his blush. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Ricky lowered his head slightly, looking at Alvin in a seductive way. "And why is that?" He put his hand on the door and gently pushed it, not too hard, he didn't want to come on too strong. He just liked playing around with Alvin. Oh, did he enjoy it.

Alvin swallowed slightly and shifted his feet so he was steadier. "I just don't feel like having anyone in here right now."

Ricky nodded, moving his hand from the door to Alvin's chin. "As long as I get to see it soon, I don't mind waiting." He brushed his fingers along Alvin's cheek before standing back, winking, and heading back downstairs.

**An Hour Later**

Despite his disappointment at not seeing Alvin the remainder of his time at the Seville Residence, he had a good time. Simon had offered to taste-test the food he and Theodore had made and loved it.

All in all, he wasn't exactly willing to leave just yet.

Simon smiled at Theodore as he helped gather up the dishes that had been used to cook the food. They had put the food into a bowl and put a lid on it, keeping it in the refrigerator. Alvin's plate sat in the microwave, waiting for him to be ready to eat it.

Aware that the person he was going to bring up was still in the house, Simon whispered to Theodore, "What do you think of him, Teddy?"

Theodore glanced at Ricky before rinsing a pot in warm water. "He seems nice; I don't know why Alvin never mentioned him before."

"Me either," Simon agreed. He dried his hands and patted Theodore's shoulder as he walked over to Ricky. "Are you leaving now?"

Ricky looked up from his cell phone and at Simon. "Yeah, I guess I have to. My mom just left me a voicemail saying I have to babysit." He pocketed his phone and sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You think he'll come down?"

Simon looked in the direction of the stairs and then back at Ricky. "If he hasn't yet, then my best guess is he won't."

Ricky seemed disappointed, but he smiled all the same. "Alright then." Theodore came in after loading the dishwasher, drying his hands.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ricky," Theodore said with a reassuring smile.

_I'm not really worried about seeing __**you two **__tomorrow, but alright…_ Ricky returned the gesture.

"Okay, tell Alvin goodnight for me, could you?" he asked. Simon nodded. "Goodnight." With that he left.

**Half an Hour Later**

Simon dried his hands with a hand towel. "Thanks for helping me, Simon," Theodore said as he removed his apron and put it up.

"No problem Theodore," Simon replied, setting the towel down. He was thoughtful for a moment.

"What's up, Simon?" Theodore asked after the silence became a bit too long. Simon looked at Theodore before sitting down at the table. Theodore followed suit.

"You think…" He let out a breath. "You think I should try and talk to Alvin?" Theodore thought about his answer before answering.

"I think you're spending too much time trying to get answers from him," he said honestly.

Simon blinked and sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

Theodore sighed. "I think you're neglecting your guys' relationship. Or did you forget you guys were in one?"

Simon was silent a moment, looking shocked at the insinuation. He played back all the alone time he and Alvin had spent since they had come home from camp. Combined, their time together had been less than three hours.

Simon's eyes widened, "You're right. So you think I should focus more on that?"

Theodore looked uncomfortable at this point. "I don't want to know _what_ you have planned. I'm just saying you need to remember that you're not just brothers anymore. And so, try to limit the times you treat him as one."

Simon sat there and thought about all this. He hadn't really given their relationship much thought because he had been so concerned for Alvin's peace of mind. Maybe, by rejuvenating their lost intimacy and romance, he would be doing just that, giving Alvin more peace of mind.

Theodore left him to think. A few minutes after, Simon stood and made his way upstairs, going towards his older brother's bedroom door.

* * *

Ricky was greeted by the sweet aroma of lemon cake. He smiled. His mother had been baking this evening.

At hearing the front door close, his mother came out of the kitchen wearing her apron and oven mitts. "Oh, I'm glad you're home. I made a cake in celebration for your wonderful first day!"

Ricky followed his mother into the kitchen. She always baked. She loved creating things, or just making the basics. In this case, she made a four layered lemon cake-Ricky's favorite- and was in the process of applying the lemon frosting. She didn't go all out, so he assumed she was tired from her long day at work.

"So," she began, grabbing her spoon and the little container of frosting. "Tell me about your day. I want to hear all about it." His mother was an inch or so taller than he was, thin and looked young for her age with the same hair and eye color as her son. She was only thirty-seven, but could pass for twenty-five because she looked so young and took good care of herself. She was constantly mistaken for his older sister.

He grabbed a spoon and went over to her right side, standing next to her. He dipped his spoon into the container and helped frost the cake. He told her about his day; his classes, making some new friends, catching up with some old ones from summer camp.

"So you're little friend from camp lives only a few houses from us?" she asked in surprise. Ricky licked the remainder of the frosting off his spoon while nodding. "Well, isn't it a small world! We should have him over some time. I'd love to meet any and all of my son's friends."

Ricky smiled at her. "That sounds like it'd be fun."

Smiling, his mother set the spoon down and went over to a cupboard. She pulled down two small plates, and two small spoons. She sat them down by the cake and looked at Ricky. "Shall we try some now?"

Ricky's smile widened and he nodded his head.

* * *

Simon kept rethinking his decision, making sure there would be no flaws or chances of it backfiring. Though, each time he did this, he came up with nothing of the sort. He couldn't figure out why he continued to second guess himself.

Before he could rethink his already rethought idea, he knocked softly on Alvin's door. There was a muffled, "Who is it?" from the inside.

Simon hesitated before saying his name as an answer to his brother's question. He really hoped knowing it was him wouldn't drive Alvin further away. He's been doing that lately.

There was slight movement and Simon barely caught the soft sound of Alvin's feet along his carpeted floor before the door was unlocked and opened, just enough to reveal his older brother's form.

"Is there something you need, Simon?" Alvin asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone. Simon remained silent for a brief moment, just observing his brother. Alvin arched an eyebrow, shifting his gaze to both sides before looking back at Simon. "Hello? Is anyone home?" He waved his hand in front of Simon's face.

Simon stopped the motion by catching Alvin's wrist and gently pulling on it. Alvin looked surprised by the action, temporarily caught off guard.

Once the surprise wore off, Alvin yanked his wrist free from Simon's grip. He didn't need to react the way he had, and he knew it, but having Simon touch him like that was foreign to him. He was afraid of the way he knew his body would react to it. It was sad knowledge for him to know that he was only used to Ricky touching him in that manner now. It was sad and repulsive to him.

Simon lowered his arm, not sure if he should keep Alvin's reaction for more thought later on, or if it was simply him still being upset with him. Either way, he moved the thought aside. "May I come in?"

Alvin blinked, not sure if he wanted Simon in his room or not. It was the second time this evening someone had asked that of him, by two people with whom he's had a lot more than a simple conversation take place behind closed doors nonetheless.

Of course, this was Simon who was asking him this. His younger brother, first lover. He didn't know what Simon had planned, but it was clear he had been thinking of this moment maybe a bit too much before actually doing it. Still, he knew whatever Simon's intentions were, they weren't meant to be harmful in any way.

So he let him in.

Standing aside, he pulled the door open enough for Simon to step past and then shut it when they were both in the room.

Simon sat on his brother's bed. Alvin went around his bed before climbing onto it, halfway lying down against his pillows. He was now behind Simon, until his brother rotated and was looking at Alvin directly.

"Something you want, Simon?" Alvin asked, folding his hands and placing them against his stomach.

There was so much he wanted, on a level of understanding. But Theodore had been right, he was asking for answers much too often. He now knew it was part of the reason he and his older brother were growing apart so rapidly. So he didn't answer right away, for he knew his first answer would be to want to understand what Alvin was going through. He had time for that later.

Simon let out a breath and shifted his position so he was more completely on his brother's bed, as well as much closer to him.

Alvin's reaction was immediate, but not visible enough for Simon to notice. He tensed almost instantly, his heartbeat speeding up. "Simon-"

"Shh," his brother cut in, as though knowing he was going to say something before opening his mouth. Simon sat closer to Alvin, reaching out and gently tracing his jaw line. Alvin visibly shivered at the contact, his blue eyes locking onto Simon's gray ones.

Despite no longer being used to his brother's touch, Alvin's body still reacted to it. Something as simple as what Simon was now doing got him aroused instantly. The way he had shushed him had sent pleasure through his body. And the way he was looking at him made him blush profusely.

He felt Simon guiding his lips towards his own, and nearly moaned when they connected.

It's been how long since they've even hugged one another? Simon didn't know, but he was going to make up for lost time. He could feel Alvin's desire, could feel it rising with each little action he did.

A light sweep of his tongue over his older brother's lips had him shivering in anticipation. It was like getting a favorite treat you haven't had in _years_. The waiting nearly drove Simon crazy. But when Alvin accepted the moist item that was Simon's tongue into his mouth, Simon swore he could have came right then. The mere _taste_ of Alvin's mouth and tongue were overwhelming. He felt like he was getting drunk off his brother.

It was so much more different to him now. There was a vague familiarity to Alvin that had him craving everything about his brother. But it was so much more different from Ricky. The pace, the gentleness, it was different. Simon was going slow, waiting for signs from him of either wanting to continue, or stop. And Alvin knew he would stop as soon as the word slipped from his mouth. With Ricky, Alvin could not want it, but he would coax and work him into submitting and going along with it.

It was a good different. That was for sure.

Simon reluctantly pulled back from Alvin's mouth, breathless, flushed and lusting for the boy beneath him. Looking into Alvin's face and eyes, he knew it was a reflection of his own. Cheeks red, eyes half-lidded and glazed over, mouth open slightly with hopes of gathering some lost breath back into their lungs.

With a sigh, Simon rested his forehead against Alvin's and closed his eyes. Alvin watched him for a moment, before he too closed his eyes. He let out a soft breath and enjoyed being in Simon's presence, having his brother so close to him once more.

* * *

After he and his mother ate some of the cake, and drank some cold milk, she asked, "So, will this mean I'll be expecting you to spend time with your little friend now, and less time at home?" She had been trying to get him out more often, and he seemed so caught up in being with his friend, she didn't want to let this opportunity go.

Ricky smiled, "Yeah, I'll be there more often. I'm welcome any time." This, he knew, was a lie. But, his mother didn't need to know that. Nor did she need to know his true relationship with Alvin.

"That's wonderful, Ricky." Ricky nodded and sipped at his milk, anxious for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**_Please review for me!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This story would have been updated months ago but I didn't have proper access to a computer, with internet. So I'm really hoping this chapter was worth the unnecessarily long wait. **_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

Alvin sighed out a breath as he looked out the window in his math class. He was determined to avoid looking at Ricky by any means necessary. If it was possible, he was even _more _confused than in the beginning. Simon kissing him had brought out feelings he had forgotten. And to make things even more complicated, they were stronger than ever before. And he can't forget his attraction to Ricky too.

He rested his cheek in his hand and looked towards the whiteboard. Why did all this have to happen to him? It was a surprise he hadn't exploded from the pressure and pour every detail out to Simon yet.

He shifted his eyes in thought. What would he tell Ricky? Now that he thought about it, telling the other boy he didn't want to be with him was more complicated than it seemed. He knew Ricky well enough to know he would want to know who he was more interested in. And what if he found out it was Simon he wanted to be with? What would Ricky do?

Alvin let out a soft whine and closed his eyes, lowering his face towards his desk. Every time he thought about the whole thing, he found more reasons to stress over. He was constantly tense and on edge, more so now that Ricky was making more frequent visits to his house. He had to make his presence know since Ricky was _his_ friend. It only made sense he would hang out with him. And the last thing he needed was to add even more for Simon to notice.

Since their kiss, Simon had been trying to be more affectionate towards him. Alvin was in too complicated of a predicament to allow Simon to go there. He was too confused about where they stood, even though they should be together, he just couldn't be with Simon like that while he was mixed up with Ricky at the same time. It was hard for him…he needed to choose. But who?

Law aside, Alvin knew he wanted to be with Simon. He didn't care if it was wrong, he couldn't ignore the feeling Simon stirred within him.

But Ricky was different too. He had never seen someone so straightforward like Ricky was. Simon could be too, but even the "dominant" between him and his younger brother could be very shy and timid. But Ricky had the confident nature Alvin once harbored. Yes…_once_. Ever since he met Ricky, Alvin became more withdrawn. He has yet to figure out exactly how that happened. Maybe Ricky was just slightly more intimidating, or it could be because he was more used to being subdued. He didn't know. And thinking of himself in what he felt was a "weak" manner wasn't something he liked doing. He decided to switch his thoughts to his schoolwork. He's been neglecting it for the longest time and was now nearly failing all his classes.

To make things even worse, progress reports were coming out this Friday.

Alvin put his pencil down and pulled at the sides of his hat. _I don't need __**more**__ to fucking stress about! I have too much to think of as it is! And Dave's gonna yell at me about my grades until he loses his voice! _He growled and put his head down into the crook of his arm.

The teacher took notice to Alvin's lack of paying attention and snapped, "_Mr. Seville!_"

Alvin's head shot up and he glared at the teacher. "_What?_" he hit his desk with his fists.

The teacher was shocked by Alvin's outburst but she soon recovered. "You're already close to failing this class for the semester. I suggest you pay attention."

Alvin stood abruptly, ignoring the other students watching him in surprise. "I don't care about this crap! I have more important things to deal with as it is! _I_ suggest you do your damn job and leave me alone!" He stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ricky and the other students stared at the door in stunned silence. He looked towards the teacher who was also shocked speechless. No one had expected Alvin to just freak out. To a lot of them, he looked as though he'd just lost his mind. But Ricky new better, he knew Alvin had been out of it for a while now. He rested his chin in his palm and thought.

~.~.~

After school, Simon and Theodore were headed home. "Why aren't we waiting for Alvin?" Simon asked Theodore.

"Because," Theodore began, "Alvin sent me a text saying he was at home. He had gotten out early." Theodore spotted Eleanor across the street and waved. "I'm gonna go to the girls' house for a while." Simon nodded and watched his brother cross the street and catch up with them.

He looked ahead in thought. He wasn't very surprised Alvin had told Theodore what he was doing. But he was slightly hurt he had left him out of the loop. He was hoping he and Alvin were making progress. But he knew they weren't. Ever since he had kissed Alvin, it seemed like he was drifting even further away. _So much for that idea…_

"Hey, Simon," Ricky called, catching up with him. Simon smiled at him.

"Hey Ricky, what's up?" he asked. Ricky put his hands in his pockets, walking alongside him.

"I wanted to tell you what happened with Alvin today," he answered. Simon looked at Ricky.

~.~.~

Alvin sighed as he closed his bedroom door. Finally freed from Dave's wrath, at least until he sees his grades that is. He looked at the lock on his door. He knew Simon would want to come in and interrogate him almost as soon as he gets home.

"I'm really not up for that," he told himself softly and locked his door. He kicked off his shoes and removed his red T-shirt, now wearing his black tank top and dark blue jeans. _I just need some time to just think...though I don't know why. It's all I do now… _He plopped onto his bed, lying on his stomach and closed his eyes.

~.~.~

Simon walked slowly as he continued his way home, digesting what Ricky had told him. It was odd, Alvin acting out like he had today. He wondered what was going on inside his brother's head to make him react the way he had.

_Now I have to decide if I want to approach Alvin now, or later… _He eventually made it home and stood outside as he made his decision.

~.~.~

From a distance, Alvin heard the front door close. He opened his eyes part way and listened to the footsteps. Based on how light they were, he knew they were Simon's. _Theodore must be at the Chipettes' house…_he realized. He listened as the footsteps climbed up the stairs and walked past his door and into Simon's room. He heard the door close.

That was weird. Alvin became more alert and on his guard than he normally did. _I don't have time to worry about if Simon heard what happened today…_

But the pounding of his heart resumed. He didn't know how to feel about Simon ignoring him the way he just did. Simon had made it a habit to just sit and talk with him after school. Most of what he tried to understand about Alvin went unanswered. But Alvin had always enjoyed just having Simon with him.

Now that he hadn't come by, Alvin found himself unsure on how to react to the change. He was free to dwell in whatever was going on in his head. Simon wasn't there to eventually drag his mind from his troubling thoughts. He had never realized how much Simon's presence helped him until now. The desire to have Simon near him grew with every second he knew he was home, but not with him.

If it was possible, his desire for Simon was growing. His was for Simon in multiple ways, talking, joking, hanging out, arguing, and even sexually, was increasing and just by Simon's choice to ignore him this afternoon.

He buried his face in his pillow, not sure what to do about this sudden change.

~.~.~

Simon sighed as he lay on his bed. He, naturally, finished all his homework during the day. So he had nothing to do but lie there and think. He had chosen to ignore Alvin this time in hopes that his older brother would start coming to him. He didn't have to go out of his way and know at the same time he wasn't going to make any progress with his brother. Though he remembered that Alvin needed for him to be more persistent, it would also help Alvin to realize he actually wanted to talk to Simon on his own.

Of course Simon was also used to just sitting and talking to Alvin. He would eventually see his brother relax and start to smile and even laugh a little, as he brought his mind from the never-ending thoughts that plagued him all the time now. He couldn't help but wonder how Alvin was coping with the change of routine, and started to feel guilty for not at lest giving him forewarning.

_But then again, he didn't tell me he had left school early either…and he knew I'd eventually find out, and that I'd rather find out from him…so it's even now. _But Simon wasn't one for getting even with someone, let alone his family. _But I have to make him start coming to me…it's the only way he will start to open up…_

He sighed and closed his eyes. There was a knock on his door and he looked towards it. Alvin couldn't have come to him already…could he? "It's open," he said, sitting up.

~.~.~

At hearing Simon's voice Alvin almost backed out of his decision. His head was spinning and his heart racing. His desire to be close to Simon was unbelievably overwhelming and he briefly wondered how easily Simon would catch it. He eased the door open and went in far enough to shut the door behind him. But he remained by the door, as though not sure if he wanted to be there.

"Alvin?" Simon stood slowly before going over to him. Alvin kept his eyes downcast, already knowing what would happen once Simon saw them. He wasn't sure what would take place after he saw them, just that he would be able to read them.

Simon was soon close enough to Alvin, and he lifted his chin up gently. Alvin focused on Simon's shirt, still reluctant to let their eyes meet. Simon gently kissed Alvin's cheek, causing a bright blush to ignite on his older brother's face.

He gently turned Alvin's head so he could whisper in his ear, "I don't have to see your eyes, to see your desire, Alvin." Alvin shivered involuntarily and looked into Simon's gray eyes as he pulled back. Simon smiled. "You still underestimate me."

Alvin didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how to feel about being with Simon intimately. His body was clearly crying out for it, that's the only reason Simon would do what he was doing. All he wanted was to rid his mind of these thoughts, and chatting with Simon was starting to get old anyway.

"You're thinking too much, Alvin," Simon said, gently guiding his brother from the door.

"Am I?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question. But it was all he could manage. Simon didn't give an answer. He sat Alvin onto the edge of his bed and removed his brother's cap and black tank top.

Alvin watched him as he removed his own clothing, his mind started to drift once more. "Alvin," Simon called gently. Alvin blinked his eyes into focus and found Simon on top of him, his weight gently pinning him to the bed. Of all the things he could have done, Alvin blushed.

Simon smiled.

"Stop thinking so much, Alvin," he said gently. Alvin looked up at him, opening his mouth to reply, but Simon stopped the words with a kiss. Alvin's back arched, pulling Simon deeper in the kiss, his blush deepening at the way his body responded to the simple action.

Simon was ready for the action though. With the way Alvin's body was giving off his desire, Simon knew what to expect. And he also knew how to satisfy it.

Alvin was in ecstasy. He could only concentrate on what Simon was doing to him. It would always be a mystery to the older brother on how the younger somehow always knew how to take care of him.

His body had already experienced two orgasms and Simon didn't seem ready to stop anytime soon despite the fact. He had never seen Simon so intent on causing him pleasure until now. Alvin was clinging to the headboard, his legs held captive by Simon so he could penetrate him in whatever fashion he desired. And right now he was set on doing so in a rough and quick manner.

Alvin gasped and bucked, or did what he could given he had no real control on his legs and thighs since Simon held the said body parts in his grip. He couldn't see well since his eyes were completely glossed over. He couldn't breathe properly due to the speed his heart was going. His body was soaked in sweat, and if it weren't for his high stamina, he would have been wiped out thanks to how long he and Simon had been going at it. He could feel a third orgasm creeping up on him, and didn't know how many more Simon was set on having him experience before he decided on stopping.

Simon's pace didn't shift in the slightest as he himself came once more. He just rode it out and continued penetrating his brother. He was certain that despite the obvious pleasure he was causing his brother, he would be sore later. He briefly wondered how Alvin would look when he walked later. The thought made him smirk mentally. He was surprised he had all the stamina and energy to keep their activity going as long as he had. Maybe it was from lack of being with Alvin in this manner for such a long time. It was a wonder Alvin had been able to last for so long without it. But then again, Alvin had been very thoughtful most of the time. It was likely he hadn't even realized it.

Theodore walked into the house and into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and was about to take a bite out of it until he heard the noise coming from upstairs. Apple frozen in the airs, his eyes shifted to the ceiling. He lowered his gaze back to the apple, feeling his face grow hot. _I have __**got**__ to stop walking in at these times…_ Losing his appetite, which was hard to do, he set the apple down and left, heading back to the Chipettes' house.

Eleanor opened the door. "Theodore?" One look at his face and she knew the reason. She blushed as well. "Wanna help me make dinner, Teddy?" Theodore smiled.

"Sure thing, Ellie," he said and they went into the kitchen to get started. He didn't know when his appetite had come back, but he didn't think on it too much.

In her room, Brittany brushed out her long auburn hair. Jeanette kept her company, sitting on her sister's bed reading her latest book. "Jeanette," Brittany said, looking at her sister through the mirror.

Jeanette lifted her gaze from her book and met Brittany's reflection's eyes. "Yes?"

Brittany set her brush down and turned towards Jeanette. "Come here." Jeanette sighed and looked back at her book.

"What for?" she asked. Brittany played with her hair, which fell down to the small of her back.

"Just come here, would you?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Jeanette sighed, bookmarked her page, and went over to Brittany.

"Yes?" she asked again. Brittany stood and motioned for Jeanette to sit in her chair. Jeanette did so and Brittany turned her towards the mirror.

Not comfortable with staring at herself like Brittany was, Jeanette looked up at her sister's reflection.

"Jeanette, why do you _always_ wear your hair in the same old bun?" Brittany asked, grabbing a comb.

"Because I like things simple, Brittany and I'm comfortable with it that way," she answered. Brittany didn't reply as she gently removed the thin hair tie that kept Jeanette's thick, soft, dark brown hair tied into a neat bun,

Jeanette looked at her reflection in time to watch her long, waist-length hair cascade down her back. She blinked in surprise as she fully took notice for the first time how beautiful she looked with her hair framing her face.

Brittany smiled and easily ran the comb through her sister's hair. "You know, there is _one_ style I've always pictured your hair in since we were little." Jeanette looked at Brittany's reflection once more.

Once done combing out her sister's hair, Brittany set the comb down and grabbed some of her hair by both her ears and pulled it back behind her head. She brought the two handfuls of hair together and braided it down her back. Left alone were the two sections of hair she'd always had falling down the sides of her face like Brittany's did.

Jeanette's emerald eyes widened as she saw how this new hairstyle looked on her. As Brittany tied the hair tie in at the bottom of the braid, she smoothed out the top of Jeanette's hair out of habit. The action wasn't necessary since Jeanette had no baby hairs.

Smiling at her sister's new updated hairstyle, she said, "Now, with an updated set of outfits, Simon will finally see what he's missing."

Though Jeanette knew better, and knew she and Simon had already discussed where they stood, part of her still loved him and wanted to be with him. So, though she knew it shouldn't be there, she let a glimmer of hope back into her heart.

* * *

_**There's the chapter, short, I know. But it does explain some things. So, please review for me. I've written the other chapters, but it won't be updated for a couple of weeks, but I'm sure this story will hit a more steady update pace now. Please have patience with me. Thanks, reviews are much appreciated.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well this update took far longer than expected.. But now it's done and being published. Sorry the length isn't worth the long wait but a lot happens in this chapter. So enough of me and please read on!**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

Alvin sighed in content as he walked along the hallway heading for his locker. He was in the best mood since last night. He was careful to avoid ruining it. He doubted he would be able to get his mood back if he lost it.

"Hey Alvin," Brittany said with a smile as she walked over to her counterpart. Alvin looked back at her and nodded in response. "How are you?"

Alvin grabbed his book and looked over at Brittany. "I'm actually doing quite well, why?" Brittany smiled and tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm just asking because I can see the slight limp in your walk," she said her eyes glistening mischievously. Alvin blushed and closed his locker.

"Britt, that's none of your business!" he hissed vehemently. She only continued to smile.

"Alright Alvin," she said and turned, walking off. Alvin huffed and rested his forehead on his locker, hoping his good mood hadn't been ruined.

"Al?" Simon came up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Alvin faced him and couldn't help the blush that crept into his cheeks. Simon smiled and lowered his hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just a headache," he answered. Alvin saw Ricky coming up to them and swallowed.

"Hey Simon," Ricky said with a smile. Simon smiled in return. Ricky looked at Alvin. "Hey Alvin, are you alright?"

Alvin blinked. What was with that question? Did he _not_ look alright or something? "I'm fine." He let out a breath and shifted his book in his hands.

"Okay, so then care to walk with me to class?" Ricky asked with a smile.

"Uh, sure..." Alvin looked at Simon with a look that was asking for help. Simon didn't see it and so Alvin only nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later, Si..." He knew Simon wouldn't see the look which was weird since he could read him easily.

"Alright Alvin," Simon said and left to go to his next class. Ricky and Alvin walked to their class in silence for a moment, and then Ricky spoke up.

"What was up with you yesterday?" he asked. Alvin could feel it; he could feel himself slipping back into his shell, losing whatever there was of his good mood.

"I wasn't having a good day..." he said. Ricky looked at him.

"Is that all?" he asked. Alvin refused to look at him as he nodded. "Alvin," he said and guided Alvin into the boys' bathroom. It was empty.

"Ricky," Alvin said and attempted to leave. Ricky grabbed Alvin by his upper arms and pulled him close. "Ricky, we're gonna be late to class..."

"We have time," Ricky whispered and brushed his lips across Alvin's neck. Alvin pushed against Ricky's chest.

"Ricky, not now...please..." he said softly. Ricky shushed him and guided him into a stall, closing it once he was inside.

Simon stopped before getting to his class and thought. He did an about face and went back down the hall, looking for Alvin. He stopped by the boys' bathroom and heard Alvin's voice. It was muffled, but it was Alvin alright. _"Ricky, please stop."_

Simon arched an eyebrow and was about to go inside when someone called him. He looked and saw Jeanette. His breath caught and he blinked, making sure he was seeing the right girl.

"Jeanette?" he breathed out and went over to her, momentarily forgetting about Alvin. She was wearing an outfit he thought he'd only see Brittany wear. Her green eyes were sparkling. Her outfit consisted of a purple top that stopped just above her belly button and she wore royal blue jeans. He never imagined she had the kind of body she had. Her hips were slightly bigger than Brittany's. And her hair...wow. It was in the same style Brittany put it in yesterday. He didn't know it was that long.

"Hi Simon," she said softly, going over to her counterpart. "I was looking for you." Simon smiled.

"You look beautiful, Jeanette," he said, making her blush.

"Thanks. Want to walk with me to class?" she asked. Simon's smile fell slightly and he looked towards the bathroom. He watched Ricky walk out and head to his class. He looked back at Jeanette, who looked confused.

"I'd love to, but I have to talk to Alvin. He's in there," Simon said, motioning to the boys' bathroom. Jeanette looked sad but she smiled and nodded.

"Alright then... maybe another time," she said and turned, walking off, her long hair floating behind her. _I knew it was a long shot...I knew better than to get my hopes up..._tears built up into her eyes but she blinked them away.

Simon sighed and went into the bathroom, looking for Alvin. "Alvin?" he called softly.

Alvin was still in the stall, and he tensed when he heard Simon's voice. Slowly, he eased his jeans back up and wiped away any stray tears.

"Alvin, are you in here?" Simon called, knocking on the stall he was in. Alvin stood slowly and adjusted his shirt before unlocking the stall and opening it.

"Hey Si," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. Simon didn't return it.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard you and Ricky arguing," Simon stated. Alvin's face paled slightly and he was at a loss for words. Part of him wanted Simon to know what had happened, and the other part was terrified at the mere idea of his brother overhearing what was happening. Since he mistook it for an argument, he knew he hadn't heard everything.

"Uh..." he let out a breath. "Yeah, yeah... It was just a little disagreement. It's nothing to worry about." Simon arched an eyebrow.

"Alvin, you didn't sound like it was nothing," he persisted. A large part of Alvin wanted to tell Simon what had happened, but then he would have to tell him everything. He wasn't ready to let Simon know everything...not yet. So this would just have to go into his list of things he didn't want Simon to know. Damn, that list was getting long.

"Si, don't worry about it, alright?" he asked and walked out of the stall. "Class is about to start,. I'll see you later."

With that he left the bathroom just as the bell went off. Simon sighed, realizing Alvin's wall was back up. And this time it's going to be harder to break it down.

Alvin avoided Ricky's eyes as he took his seat in his first class. He felt his heartbeat increase and he felt overwhelmed with emotion. He forced his gaze onto his teacher and tried desperately to concentrate.

Ricky wanted Alvin to look at him, so he could see his apologetic look, but Alvin was dead-set on not looking anywhere in his direction. He sighed and looked at the teacher as well. He knew he had gone way over the top and he probably lost everything he'd had with Alvin. He was going to have to talk to Brittany to see what he should do.

During lunch Ricky searched for the pink Chipette. He found her with her sisters outside the cafeteria. "Brittany, can I talk to you?" She looked over at him before looking back at her sisters.

"I'll be there soon, okay girls?" she said. Eleanor and Jeanette nodded and headed into the cafeteria. She turned to Ricky once the doors to the cafeteria closed. "What's up?"

Ricky let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I did something stupid." She arched an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" she asked. He was reluctant to answer. "_Ricky_." Her tone was serious.

"I-I..." he stammered and shifted his gaze before meeting her baby blue eyes. In a soft voice, he whispered, "I almost raped Alvin..."

She dropped her arms and shrieked in a high pitched voice, "_What?_" He winced but remained quiet. "Are you out of your damn mind? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I already talked to you about this, Brittany," he stated. She glared at him. "I'm not sure _what_ you have against Alvin, but I love him." Her glare fell and she laughed.

"_Love_ him? You don't even _know_ him! If anyone loves him, it's _me_!" she stated. It was Ricky's turn to glare.

"Bullshit! If you loved him you wouldn't be out to hurt him!" he snapped.

"He broke my heart! I just want him to feel how I felt!" she retorted. Ricky rolled his eyes.

"I remember him telling me what happened between you two. And he sounded so miserable; he hated how much pain he put you through. He hated that he broke your heart. He's already felt what you feel, now you just have to let it go and move on." His voice softened, "You're a beautiful girl, Brittany. Someone worthy of your love heart and love will come along."

"You may be right, Ricky," she said. "But you don't deserve Alvin either." He blinked in surprise. "If you came so close as to rape him, then you don't need to be with him. You don't know what he means when he tells you 'no'. Has he ever told you 'no' before?"

He thought back and remembered both the party and the last day of summer camp. His silence spoke volumes for Brittany.

"I'm sorry I ever came up with this idea. Alvin must be an emotional wreck..." she said softly. Ricky was confused, realizing there was still a lot he didn't know about. She saw his curious gaze and shook her head. "If he hasn't told you yet, then clearly you weren't meant to know. This whole thing is over, Ricky. Do Alvin and huge favor, and just leave him alone." She went into the cafeteria, leaving Ricky confused, hurt and extremely guilt-ridden.

Simon and his brothers walked home in silence. Theodore put his hand on Alvin's arm to get his attention. And it worked, just not in the way he had thought. At the contact, Alvin had jumped and backed up, bumping into Simon. "Alvin? Are you alright?" Theodore asked.

Alvin looked at both his brother's and nodded. "Yeah..." Simon didn't believe it, but he decided to pursue the subject later, when they got home.

Alvin showered first thing when he got home, staying in for almost an hour. He leaned against the shower wall and slid to the floor of the tub, his vision blurred as he brought his knees up to his chest. How could Ricky do that to him? Attempt to? He let out a broken sob before hiding his face in his knees.

Simon heard the sound as he happened to walk past the bathroom and he looked at the door, hearing the shower still going. He went over and knocked softly. "Alvin, is everything alright?" Of course he didn't get a response. He tried the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find it was locked. He would just have to talk to him when he gets out.

After a bit, Alvin emerged from the shower, dressed, and went into his room. He closed the door behind him softly, and then lay on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He knew it was time; he had to talk to Simon. He had to be honest with his brother. He deserved to know what had happened. He was just scared to death of the repercussions, the inevitable results of his actions. But what had happened today was the last straw. As of today, Ricky is no longer a part of his life. He had never wanted him to be in the beginning, at least not romantically. A friend, sure, but he had someone he loved already. He just hoped it would be alright after he talked to Simon.

With a sigh, he stood and went over to the door. He opened it, seeing Simon on the other side, looking like he was just about to knock. After the shock wore off, Alvin put on a neutral expression. "We need to talk," he said.

Simon blinked and lowered his arm. "I think you're right."

Alvin moved to the side and let Simon in. Simon wanted to ask his brother what had changed his mind, but decided it wasn't necessary. He sat on Alvin's desk chair and Alvin sat on his bed, crossing his legs.

There was silence.

Alvin tried to figure out how to start, looking for a way to break the news without too many bad results. He figured the best way to get it out into the open was to be straight-forward, like any other time he would talk to Simon. He let out a breath, unable to look into his brother's gray eyes as he began.

"During summer camp, Ricky and I slept together," Alvin said. Simon's breath caught and his eyes widened. He felt his heartbeat increase as the words replayed in his mind. Alvin looked up at Simon. "Before you jump down my throat, I think you should hear my out first. Sound okay?"

Simon let out the breath he had been holding, feeling his body relax and he nodded.

"It started around the last few weeks of camp..."

_August 15th _

_Alvin smiled as he watched a group of kids playing the Tuba walk by. He loved this camp, and was definitely going to come back next year. These other kids had so much in common with him. They loved to play instruments and sing. Of course, only very few played as many instruments as he did, and slim to none were famous like him. But after the initial shock of a famous rock star had come to their camp wore off, he was treated just like another camper. Everyone wanted him to play along as they did instrumental music, and others wanted him to sing along to songs they'd done. And a lot wanted his help with songwriting._

_It was crazy, but relaxing at the same time. Doing something he loved could never get tiring. Being at this camp probably proved that out of him and his brothers, he would probably be rocking it out long after they decide to stop. But for now they were still a singing band of brothers._

_Being away from Simon had an impact on him he hadn't expected, actually, he had forgotten all about it. Both knew that he may have some sort of relapse since he and Simon were both sexually active on a weekly basis, and his body had grown accustomed to it. Not to mention he still maintained some sort of radiation Simon could easily catch on when he desired his brother. They both concluded it had something to do with being not just chipmunks, but animals, and figured he would do in and out of being in "heat"._

_The side-effect from not being with Simon led him head first back into having those dreams again. He wasn't sure how his body reacted while having the dreams, but his three other cabin mates didn't seem to have a clue about it, so he figured he didn't thrash around or make any noise. After the first two weeks of manually relieving himself, it grew very tiresome. He switched to just waking up extra early and taking a swim in the cold lake, effectively calming his heated body and aching member._

_This continued on for next month and a half. And then he met Ricky. He was a quiet boy who liked to play the piano. He had stumbled across him when he caught the beautiful melody coming from the music room. It sounded sad, lonely, but hopeful as well. It lured him in. It didn't take long for them to become friends, and Alvin had been grateful when the other hadn't freaked out when he learned he was famous._

_That's cool," Ricky had said, and the subject had been dropped. Alvin found himself drawn to Ricky as time went on, his calm nature reminded him of Simon. He had his suspicions that Ricky held a mutual attraction to him as well. Alvin felt, despite the attraction, he didn't want to pursue anything with Ricky. His heart and body craved Simon's, and he wanted to keep it that way._

_He found his missing Simon had him telling Ricky all about his younger brother, which would get him fantasizing and he found himself getting hot, and not because of the weather._

_As he talked, and his body reacted to thoughts of Simon, though not visibly, he could see something changing in Ricky's eyes. It was almost like a realization of some kind. At first he didn't know what was going on, but as his body's desire for his brother went up, Ricky's cheeks got a little redder. And then he realized what was going on. Ricky could feel his desire, something he thought only Simon could do. He wasn't sure why it was that way, but he figured it was because while his body desired Simon's, he still held an attraction to Ricky that was reciprocated. _

_At that moment something between them clicked and-_

"Wait," Simon intervened, rubbing the bridge of his nose before removing his hand, his glassed falling back into place. Alvin looked at him. "You're telling me _Ricky_ could sense your desire just like I can?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you," Alvin replied.

"But how is that even possible?" he asked. Alvin sighed.

"I just told you, Simon. I think it's because we held a mutual attraction for each other. Maybe my body needed you to the point he could feel it because he wanted me in the same way I wanted you." Simon thought about that.

"And," he began, a little nervous about asking him this. "You didn't _want_ him that way?" Alvin was silent.

"No, I didn't," he answered. Simon nodded thoughtfully.

"So then...he raped you?" he asked. Alvin lowered his gaze, recalling the encounter earlier today. He would mention it when the time was right.

He looked back at Simon. "Not...technically..." Simon arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'not technically'? It's either a yes or a no," he said. Alvin ran his hand over his face and let out a breath.

"The thing with Ricky is..." he shifted his gaze before looking at Simon. "He kinda...what's the word? Coerced?"

"So you're saying he raped you," Simon stated. The bluntness of his statement annoyed Alvin.

"No, I'm not saying he raped me, Simon. I'm saying he has the ability to make me..." he stopped, feeling himself blush. Even with Simon, who held the role as dominant between them, he still couldn't admit he was submissive. But he had to say it because he needed Simon to understand. "...he has the ability to draw me in and coax me to go along with it."

Simon let out a breath. "In a way, he forced you, Alvin."

"No. He didn't, Simon," Alvin retorted, growing frustrated.

"If you didn't want it in the beginning then he forced you," Simon said, folding his arms over his chest.

"But I accepted it before anything involving a rape could happen," Alvin countered, surprised they were even debating if his and Ricky's sexual encounter was forced or not.

"Did you say 'no' at all?" Simon asked. Alvin blanked for a moment; his silence confirmed Simon's expected answer. "Exactly, so I'm right."

"No, you're not," Alvin said.

"Alvin-"

"I know when I'm gonna be raped, Simon!" Alvin snapped. Simon fell silent. "I know because it almost happened today!"

Simon's mind went back to when he heard Alvin in the bathroom.

_"Ricky, please stop."_

His eyes widened. "That bastard." His voice was deeper than normal, his gray eyes dark. He stood instantly. Alvin looked at him in surprise. "I'm going to show him what happens when he messes with my brother." He headed for the door when Alvin grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Alvin."

"Simon, please don't. Let me take care of it," Alvin said softly. Simon faced Alvin, searching his face and eyes.

Everything made sense now. Alvin's acting out of character, his withdrawn nature, not wanting Ricky to come over, and his reluctance to talk to him. _Everything_. And for some reason, Simon couldn't find it in himself to be even the slightest bit mad at him. If he had fought with Ricky, it was obvious he would have been raped. He would rather Alvin had consented over being forced.

But the idea of his brother being raped, even if it _was_ almost, set him so on edge. Ricky had some damn nerve! At the thought, he narrowed his eyes. "Fine Alvin, but you better settle it soon." Alvin smiled slightly.

"I will," he said. Simon smiled back, his eyes lighting back up. He hugged Alvin.

"I love you, Alvin," he whispered against Alvin's neck. Alvin's eyes widened.

"You do?" he asked. Simon pulled back and looked at his older brother.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Alvin looked speechless. "You'd thought I'd be mad at you."

"Well, yeah... I mean, I cheated on you. I betrayed your trust, the whole nine yards." Simon simply smiled.

"Alvin, you're not at fault. From what you told me, Ricky took advantage of you in a lot of ways. And you also didn't want to be with him on that level. It's not your fault, and I'm not mad at you at all," he said softly, gently caressing Alvin's cheek.

"So I was stressing for no reason at all?" Alvin asked. Simon smiled and shrugged in an 'I guess so' manner. "Well, if I had known this was gonna go so well I would have told you when I came back from camp."

Simon chuckled. "Just remember, you really can tell me about anything, alright?" After what happened just now, Alvin had no doubt about that whatsoever.

"Alright," he said. _Simon is so amazing._ "I love you too."

Ricky walked back home in thoughtful silence, guilt still lingering in his heart at what he had done to Alvin. Brittany's words still bounced around in his mind. What was going on that Alvin may not want to tell him about? She was right though, there was still so much about him he didn't know. Thinking back on his declaration of love, he knew it wasn't true. If anything, it was lust.

He had tried to get to know Alvin over the remainder of their time at camp, but all he learned was just how close he and Simon were.

Ricky furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Alvin had said he told Simon everything, that he knew he was gay and was completely okay with it. Yet, when he met the infamous brother for the first time, he didn't know about him at all. He had found that strange and hurtful as well.

Why wouldn't Alvin tell Simon about him? He thought Alvin would be happy to mention him; he had thought something connected between them that night. But he had been wrong since Simon hadn't heard a word about him. And Alvin seemed to want little to do with him now. What was he missing? Brittany seemed to know what it was, and he wondered if it had to do with why she was mad at him too.

He sighed as he opened the front door to his home and walked in, shutting it behind him. He took his jacket off and set it onto the arm of the couch and went into the kitchen where he knew his mother was. She was making _enchiladas_, one of his favorite Mexican dishes.

She looked up when he walked in and smiled. "Hey Honey, how was your day?" she asked, putting an oven mitt on and turning to the oven. She opened it and took out some finished _enchiladas _and put another batch in to cook before closing it and facing her son.

"I almost did something stupid today to one of my friends and I think I lost their friendship," he admitted with a breath. He saw his mom about to ask what he did and interrupted, "Please don't ask, Mom. I just need to figure out how to make it better."

She smiled reassuringly. "Just tell them how bad you feel. I'm sure if you explain things a little more, they'll understand." She grabbed a plate and cut him out two pieces of _enchiladas_. "Here, you must be hungry."

Ricky forced a smile and took the offered plate of food and grabbed a fork. "Thanks Mom," he whispered.

* * *

**_I bet I know what you're thinking... Simon took that well..too well. And you're right, he did. There's still more he has yet to find out, and now Ricky's a little confused too. And suddenly Brittany has a change of heart? We still gotta find out what she was planning with Jeanette's new look. Well, thanks for reading and please review for me._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know, it's a short chapter. But I hope you all enjoy it despite that fact. **_

_**I**__** just realized I have been working on this story for over two years now! Wow! Well, most of it is because of the large gaps between each update. Lol. **_

_**Please, read and review for me.**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19 **_

* * *

The first thing Jeanette did when she got home was go straight to her room. Brittany and Eleanor were both in the living room when she got home and Jeanette ignored Brittany's question about how it went with Simon.

"Ugh," Brittany exclaimed as her younger sister uncharacteristically ignored her, going directly to her room. "Rude!" Brittany narrowed her baby blue eyes.

In her room, Jeanette pushed the door closed, not hard enough to slam, but enough to make a very resounding _click_. She had never been madder at her sister in her life, and with Brittany's record, that was saying something. She huffed and went over to her mirror and grabbed a hand towel and got to work removing the junk off her face. At this moment, one of her sisters came into her room. Given that there was no knock on the door, she knew it was her older one.

She ignored her as she cleaned her face off; removing the make-up Brittany had applied earlier that morning. Brittany would have none of that though. "Ignoring me was very rude, Jeanette," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "And it's also not like you at all."

Jeanette remained silent as she took her hair out of the style Brittany had put it in that morning. Brittany tapped her foot in annoyance, waiting for her sister to say something.

"_Jeanette,_" Brittany snapped. Jeanette whirled around to face her sister, her long hair whipping around and hitting her face before resting on her shoulder.

"You want to know what's _really_ unlike me, Brittany?" Jeanette asked in a more-than-obvious annoyed tone. Brittany blinked at the tone but resumed glaring at Jeanette. "This," Jeanette said, throwing her arms out, motioning to herself. "I'm dressed like…like some desperate _hoe_ trying to get a boy back that holds no interest in me whatsoever anymore. And it's my fault for letting _you_ talk me into it!"

"Oh, so you're blaming me?" Brittany snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes I'm blaming you, Brittany! Because of you and this stupid new look, I look like a slut! I never wanted to put myself out there, and I let you convince me to do it! Simon will _never_ want me anymore. When he saw me, all he looked was surprised, but there was no spark like before. And the funny thing is he never liked when girls dressed like this. He and I got together with me dressed like I normally dressed."

"So, you're saying dressing like that makes you a slut?" Brittany asked. Jeanette sighed, mimicking her sister's pose.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Jeanette said, rolling her green eyes.

"So, you're calling _me _a slut," Brittany stated. Jeanette's eyes widened at the accusation. "Admit it, Jean. I mean, I dress like that every day. So, I guess that makes me a slut too. Right?" Jeanette opened her mouth to answer, but Brittany cut her off. "Forget it. Don't even bother." She turned to leave, but stopped and looked into her sister's eyes. "I'd like my slutty clothes back when you get changed." She left the room, closing the door roughly behind her.

Jeanette let out an exasperated breath and sat on the edge of her bed. She thought over what they had just talked about and shook her head. She stood again and got to work getting changed and tying her hair up in her usual bun.

Brittany slammed her own bedroom door when she got into her room and leaned against it. She was hurt and furious at Jeanette right now. She glared at some random spot in her room, her mind whirling. Part of her was determined to get back at her sister, just because of the insinuation she had made. But the guilt building in her chest made her want to make things right again for her little sister. She knew she had to make things right. She owed it to everyone, especially Alvin.

* * *

Ricky sat on his bed in his room, staring at his phone. He wanted to call Alvin and apologize for what had occurred between them, but he kept chickening out. He sighed and set the device down. He didn't know what to do. There was so much he was out of the loop on and he wanted to understand what had changed between him and Alvin after camp. He really thought that something had started between them at camp, and he was hoping to enhance on it when he saw him again. But now so much hasn't happened and he was confused on what was really going on with Alvin.

He had mentioned being close to Simon. But, apparently Simon had heard nothing about him, which came off as weird to him. Maybe if he tried to talk to Simon about it, it would help him understand.

He picked his phone up once more and stared at it. He went to his contacts and at the top of the list was Alvin's name. Instead of calling him, he sent a text:

_Can we talk?_

He sent it and put his volume on low so he would hear if he got a response. He put the phone onto the charger and set it just slightly under his pillow and lay down, closing his eyes.

* * *

Alvin and his brothers were all in the kitchen eating when Alvin felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and hesitated when he saw the name of the person who had texted him. He opened the message and read it. He wasn't sure if he was up for talking with Ricky. He really didn't know if he wanted anything to do with him anymore. But he had told Simon that he would talk with Ricky, and maybe now was the best way to start. He hit reply on his phone and wrote:

_I'm busy now. We'll talk tomorrow._

He sent it and put his phone back and went back to eating, but he was thoughtful once more, trying to figure out how he was going to confront Ricky when he saw him in school tomorrow.

* * *

Ricky woke from his half asleep state when his phone went off and he grabbed it, looking at the screen. His heart jumped at the fact that Alvin had texted him back. He read the message and sighed. Ok, so they'll talk tomorrow. He smiled at the hope rising in him, maybe he could make things right again. He set his phone back down and settled to sleep.

* * *

Brittany sighed as she thought over everything that's happened since school started up again. _I need to talk to Alvin…_ She wasn't sure that he would be as understanding as last year. She had pushed the issue too far this time. _I must have really been in love with him when his feelings for Simon started up…_ She shook her head to clear it up and stood, going over to her vanity area and looking at herself in the mirror.

She remembered Ricky had said that she was beautiful, and someone who was worthy of her love would come by and take care of her heart. _I guess Alvin wasn't meant to be that someone…_ She forced the thoughts away. She needed to get over him. It's been a year, she should have moved on. Alvin has.

With a huff, she turned from the mirror and sat back down on her bed, blowing her bangs out of her face. She lay down and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Simon pulled Alvin aside on their way to their rooms. "What's wrong, Alvin?"

Alvin shrugged, "It's nothing. Just thinking about what I'm going to say to Ricky tomorrow." Simon nodded.

"Don't worry too much about it, ok?" Alvin nodded.

"I won't, don't worry," he reassured. Simon smiled and pecked his lips.

"Good, now get some rest." Alvin smiled and watched Simon go into his room before doing the same, more at ease knowing Simon was supporting him. With a sigh, he got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

_**I stopped here because I want next chapter to be the next day. So, please review for me! I love you all, my faithful readers!**_


End file.
